FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant breeding program including the origination and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, and apricots are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of plum tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in an experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.